The Teacher's Student
by alyssa-kaye
Summary: After a very dangerous mission, almost killing Rin, Minato decides to train with her even more, to make her stronger. But will all of that innocent meaning stay the same? Can Minato control his hidden obsession? Or will everything change drastically?
1. The near death experience

**A/N: ok since you're reading this you should know that it's a strictly minarin fic. lemon may not be included in this chapter, but serious lemon hits the others.**

**minato:23/24**

**Rin:13**

**this if probably my first long chapter fic (10 or more chapters) so tell me if it was good or not, i know at some parts you may wonder where i came up with such ideas, but, it would help if you _do _review instead of keeping such worries to yourself so i could work on them but: NO FLAMES! **

* * *

**THE NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCE**

* * *

"Now Rin dodge it!"

A kunai barely scratched the poor girls face as she heard her sensei scream her name. It was in effort that she would escape the trap that was set by the earth style ninja. Well…wasted effort. Rin was already cramped up in the cave like barrier as a ninja started genjutsu on her, draining her of any chakra she had.

"_damn it!" _Minato cursed. He was stuck too. Barbed wire and paper bombs surrounded him, making it impossible to move. At the time Kakashi and Obito weren't in the area. Besides, it wouldn't be smart to call for _them _as back-up if he, their own master could not save himself.

Rin was weakening due to the high levels and the force they were draining her at. At this rate, she would die at any moment.

"_Dammit Rin!" _he knew he had to act quickly but how? It was odd, the yellow flash had no more ideas up his sleeve. What was he to do now?

Minato looked up at Rin. She too looked at him with her maroon orbs. It looked as though she was trying to say something.

"s-sensei….i'm sorry"

Minato's heart skipped a beat. _What did she just say? Jesus no! She won't die here! I won't let her!" _but the question really was would they both die there? Would he watch her die? Helpless as he is, could he save her? He emptied his head of all the negative thoughts. "Rin don't say things like that! Stop it right now!". But, as much as he tried to encourage her, he himself was slowly losing faith. _How could she be so reckless? After I told her about the enemies' strategies!_ Unfortunately he didn't have time to think, seeing that Rin was a few inches away from the kunai by her neck. It was as if she was ready for this. Was she really ready to die? No! Not like this!

Minato, almost with tear filled eyes screamed Rin's name again for one more chance to revive her from the oblivion she was in. Again, the effort was futile. After one last glimpse at his student, he accepted the fact that there was no hope left and gave up. "I'm sorry too...Rin". Minato closed his eyes, waiting for the sound of tearing flesh, the sound that would signify her death, that would take away his life long student from him, the kunai that would...

Wait! no sound of flesh tearing yet? No scream that would only last a split second...but how? Minato opened his eyes to find the enemy choking from a leaf ninja's grip, then dropping to the ground with blunt force.

"Choja! Inoichi!" Minato yelled at the one's who just saved her. They were his heroes.

Soon the whole spot was flooded with leaf ninja.

One of them rushed over to Minato, slowly cutting the wire wrapped around him, while maneuvering the bombs attached.

"I guess we came here just in time, Minato" he said "Because it looks as though the fun is going to begin" he dashed off into the fight.

Minato smirked, dusting off himself, he stood up, smiling in all his glory "You're right, and I'm not gonna miss it"

Head to head, toe to toe, they faught. Blood was shed, weapons striked, and each ninja faught with every passion and soul they had. But, eventually the fight is always over and there is always only one winner, and Konoha took that title.

As they celebrated, Obito and Kakashi finally met up as well as a few medics.

"Minato sensei!" Obito screamed as he hugged his sensei. "I was so scared! I thought i lost you!"

Kakashi just smirked to himself "Obito, stop being a wuss, ninja don't show tears!"

Obito let go of his teacher, only to be held back by the blonde from cursing Kakashi out of this world. Kakashi enjoyed seeing Obito carry his little fits, so he teased and taunted the over and over until he could gain at least a pout, or some swearing from the Uchiha.

The ninja were gathering all weapons and scrolls, still cheering over the battle they had just won, it seemed that everything was going according to plan...until

"Everybody! Stop! We have to get out of here! This place is coming down!" a ninja screamed. His statement was nothing but true, slowly the rocks began to fall from the cave, falling, the ground began to cave in from underneath, everything was in complete dismay.

_"Crap! the enemy set up a back up plan, just incase we tried to make it out! Shit_" Minato cursed in his mind.

He knew they had to move quick or that would be it. He yelled, signaling everyone to get out. During the pushing, shoving, screaming, yelling, a small hand mad it's way to Minato's green jacket, he knew it was Obito's.

"Obito what is it?"

"S-sensai! Where's Rin?"

Minato froze at the sound of her name oh shit! Rin! She must still be in the trance from the chakra drainage! His heart raced as rocks came crumbling down, soon his heart would to as the thought of his student lying beneath the debris, lifeless!

"Minato!" there was a yell that again disturbed his thoughts.

"We need to move now! The whole place it going down! If you don't hurry your dead!"

"But Rin, my student, she's still in there! I have to help her!" he argued.

"Forget about her! Is her life worse than the cost of _your own_?"

The blonde fumed at his response, his azure eyes darkened showing a dark shade of anger, an expression that he rarely showed. The ninja backed up his aggression, now filled with fright of the death stare which clearly stated **"From now on, just don't breath the same air as me and we're good!" **without further a due, he left Minato, hoping he would come to his senses on his own.

At this, Minato headed back to the entrance of the cave, that was vastly blocking up, due to the gargantuan boulders falling mercilessly. He still couldn't shake off the anger her felt after that statement._ Of course her life is worth the cost of mine._

From rubles of rock to rock he jumped, in hopes of finding her.

"Rin! Rin! Where _are _you?"

Minato dug everywhere, looking for the child, praying to kami, not to find her the way he imagined. His heart beat accelerated to the point of lightning speed. He turned his head in all directions but no Rin, then a small pink skirt caught Minato's eyes, he knew that it belonged to Rin, he turned back around to where he had spotted the material, and it was there, that he saw his personal nightmare striked reality.

There laid his student's hand under all the rubble, covered in a heavy crimson fluid. The sight stopped his heartbeat for what seemed like hours. Minato couldn't move, he didn't want to run over to her, only to confirm his fears, but still, What if she was alive? What if she was just hanging on, waiting to be rescued by someone?

Bearing that in mind, Minato wasn't going to leave her, if only he could just _move_ dammit!

Suddenly he felt the chakra rush back into his feet, and he was pushed off to where the hand laid. Minato wasted no time, with the adrenaline kicking in and all the strength and power he could muster, he pushed each boulder off of her, until he could clearly see he face. there was a little mud covering her face but overall It looked…untouched. The only problem was the thick blood running from her head that put Minato even closer to the edge.

He picked up the light girl, and made his way out of the cave to the entrance which was rapidly closing up all ways of escape. As he exited the enemy layer the last boulder dropped, causing an end to the violent shaking, now only sounds of smaller rocks were heard falling to the ground.

Meanwhile, outside the other ninja were growing impatient. It was to blurry to see was events were taking place, they needed at least one sign that Minato had survived, right now, he was all that mattered to them. Soon, the dust began clearing up, and a human figure could be seen walking towards them, it appeared to holding a small lump in its hands. It was then obvious, as blonde hair showed it's existence, that Minato was holding Rin in his arms.

Her face was buried in his swamp green jacket. It was obvious that she was unconscious, it must be. Minato laid her on the ground where everybody surrounded them both.

"I need a *_cough* _medical _*cough* _ninja right _*cough* _away"

Immediately three females appeared at his side as he collapsed from exhaustion.

"Are you alright? Here let me help you!"

Yeah, he knew what they meant by "help". That translated would probably be : "oh Minato-sama, you're so strong, oh please let me tough you're muscles, you're body, please let me have _all_ of it!" don't get him wrong, Minato loved to get those compliments all the time, but now wasn't the place. Plus, he and Rin needed _serious_ medical attention and was pretty sure they didn't even have a squat clue what was the first rule for all medics.

"No! I n-need a *_cough* real_ medic p-please"

"I'm already on it!" a woman said, as she picked Rin up. _Yeah, she's the real deal. _Minato thought

As other medics tented to Minato, he was able to release all the tension built up from before. He thought on what would've happened if he hadn't gotten there in time, how would he accept the fact that she was dead, that he couldn't save her, that he-

"She has no pulse!" the medic shouted. Then the tension and nervousness was back. Cerulean eyes widened in fear. That's it, Minato had had too many surprises for the day!

"What? What do you mean she has no pulse?" he pushed the medic out of the way, trying to get to Rin. His hands wrapped around her shoulders and began to shake her violently.

"Rin! Rin! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

"_Relax sensei! Get a grip!" _kakashi cried, trying to push Minato off of her. "She may just be unconscious" he said trying to ease the tension. Obito figured out what Kakashi was trying to do and decided to play along, after all, he would have a say in it too.

"Y-yeah sensei…who knows? Rin is strong, she _will_ wake!"

Although they knew that they might've been both wrong, that their assumptions were not enough, the two nearly tear filled boys continued their motivational speeches, all for the love of their sensei.

"Move over minato, let me try again, once isn't enough to just give up!" the medic said, as minato got out of her way.

"Here, place your hands over minds and release your chakra onto her chest, we might still be able to save her" He agreed that she was right. Other medics joined in.

Five minutes passed, then ten, then fifteen, soon a half an hour went along as they all poured out their chakra into Rin in an effort to save her. Each medic knew that their efforts were all in vain, but they couldn't tell Minato that the girl was dead, but still, they never wanted him to have that false hope he clinged to for his sake. How could they do that to him? It was already painful enough for him watching his own wife Kushina die right after childbirth, and now, his this girl whom minato knew inside out, his student ever since she was six? No! They couldn't watch any longer, it was useless, they had to tell him something.

"Stop! That's enough!" one medic said, turning his face away from the girl's corpse as he awaited Minato's response.

"…_well?" _he asked impatiently, deep down knowing exactly what their answers would be.

"I-I'm sorry, we tried."

His world stopped revolving at that exact same moment. This was it. Rin, the one that he watched over for so long, the student that he cared about, the girl that he loved, was dead.

_Rin...is this what you meant when you said you were sorry? That I would never see you again? I would never feel your energy, your life, you're everything? T-that you were never gonna come back? Is that what you meant by "I'm sorry sensei?" Your last words….Rin, are you really not coming back? Are you really...d-dead?_

"There must be _something _you can do!" Obito begged. Kakashi was to shocked to speak as tears made their way down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, we tried everything we-

"**Don't give me that BULLSHIT! I don't believe you! **She can **_still _**make it! **_Please _**don't leave her like this if you just-

"That's **_enough_** Obito! I-it's over, you know it…"

Kakashi tried holding Obito off a while longer, but just ended up breaking down himself.

"NO!" The chuunin was too weak to argue now, heartbreak over powered him.

"I-it can't be! S-sensei…"

He looked over at his sensei with longing eyes, hoping that he could encourage him to stay strong, but the look Minato gave him, made all probable possibility, optimism, faith, and wishing disappear. There was no more light left in those sea-blue orbs anymore, all human existence just…vanished.

With all the pain and guilt being too heavy to hold on his shoulders, Minato lost all logic, all composure and found himself lifting Rin's body into his arms, holding it tight, crying his heart out for the student whom he had loved so much, that it was unbearable.

**"You can't die! It's all my fault! I'm so sorry! If I hadn't sen't you on this mission, none of this would've happened to you!"**

Every man was shocked. Yellow flash? _Crying? _He was an elite shinobi, who _never ever_ showed his feelings to the outside world, an impassive man. Namikaze Minato, a prodigy, supposedly The strongest ninja in Konohagakure, was here on the ground choking inside and out. And for what? A little girl! Indeed they all deemed themselves lucky to see the expressions being shown today.

Minato was still in his breakdown, still crying like a baby, clinging to Rin, squeezing all the _possible_ life out of her, like a child with a teddy trying to fight off the nightmares that plagued it's mind. The way he held her, how he cupped her cheeks, in his tan hands, the way he nuzzled his nose into her, maroon hair that always smelt of strawberries, it was all as if he was trying to breathe new life into her, or maybe trying to say "_please come back Rin, come back to me!" _But that would never happen. Well…..

*cough* *cough* "s-sensei?"

Minato's eyes shot open at the sound of his name being whispered by the child beneath him. _Dear kami, please, let this be real! I'm begging you, let this be real!"_

He peered down at brown eyes that stayed half closed, yet stared at him with the same intensity he gave. A sudden happiness came over him, although, he was still trapped in disbelief.

"R-rin?"

Everyone looked so confused. _Is he still at it? When will he ever quit? She's dead for kami's sake!" _they all thought. But all confusion was turned to understanding when another person's voice was heard.

"She's alive!" Obito cried with joy, a wide smile on his face.

"Rin! Rin!" he ran to her side to hug her, but was pulled back by a medics rushing to her aid. Of course this made the Uchiha pout like crazy, disappointed that he didn't get to talk to her.

After seeing her blink, her stomach slowly rising and falling as she breathed, speak, figit, every little movement she did set Minato off. Losing all that he had, and now getting it back made him more than just happy he was ecstatic. He opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by the small whisper.

"s-sen…." Rin blacked out again, which of course made him uneasy.

"RIN!" he started to panic, but the medic calmed him down.

"She's alright! She's just unconscious, don't worry, I'm sure this time." She chuckled.

"Alright everyone, we have to move now!" A jonin from the Inuzuka clan yelled. "We don't want another replay of what just happened now do we? This place reeks of the enemy!" he turned up his face in disgust to show emphasis.

"Right! This girl needs medical attention immeadiately!" she said as she picked Rin up.

"Wait!" Minato stopped her.

"What is it _now_?" she asked with a slight hint of annoyance.

"let me carry her…" he said, as he tried to getting up, only to fall right back down, wincing in pain.

"No! You're injured! Hell if I make you carry this girl you'll kill yourself _then_ her!"

"I c-can mange it, please." Then Minato gave that sad look that he knew no one could ever resist. If he wanted anything, he would just put on that pout face of his, the one that would make his azure eyes dim a little to match with the sad expression. Of course the medic didn't have a choice.

"Alright _fine!" _she unwillingly handed over Rin to the blonde, still fearing for her life, hoping that he wouldn't drop her. Leaving Minato in charge, she disappeared into the trees above.

Minato pulled Rin a little bit closer to his chest, making sure that her hands and feet were securely tucked in nicely, close to his body. Before taking off he took the time to steel a peek of how she looked, just laying in his arms with her head buried his jonin vest.

_She lookes so small, so innocent, so helpless, anyone could do whatever they wanted to do to her in this position, they could hug her, kiss her, whatever they want!...But she would never know. Maybe they could even- **AUGH! Minato! Get these perverted thoughts out of your head! She's your student, not your lover! Save all the lovey dovey for when you get home!**_

Minato emptied his mind of such perverted thoughts. He couldn't do this now! Not here! Not when Rin needed immediate medical attention only hospitals could give. Bearing that in mind, he disappeared into the thick forest, with the rest of the ninja on the trip home.

All the way, Minato kept Rin in his arms, not giving her up to anyone. She was still unconscious. She felt so light and petite that he had to always look down making sure that she was there, for the fear of dropping her and not knowing. If there was one thing he was going to protect, it was Rin. Like father and daughter, mother bear and baby bear, big brother and big sister, he would put his life on the line, all for her safety.

"_Soon" _he thought, "_soon we'll be back home, Rin-Chan"._

**END**

* * *

**A/N: Ok this is the very first chpt. Not only that, this story might continue for about for than ten chapters at least, so b4 i continue, you have to tell me what you think! yeah i know this is a weird pairing, i mean, Minato is usually with kushina or naruto but i wanted to change it up a bit, if you read my profile on the minarin section you'll see why. anyways i hope i can get at least 10 reviews on this, that would give me some motivation to continue. I know this pairing is honestly not popular (cause there only like 3 stories on fanfiction) therefore only you can help me _share_ the couple, making it popular. if they are some stories, or doujins u know, please tell me! i really wanna read!**

**remember, if you want, constructive critism can be given, but just no flames! :( they burn me... (well i've never actually gotten any but...i know it hurts.)**

**Alyssa-kaye**


	2. Rin Awakens

**Ok so here's the next chapter. i figure the more chapters the more people would read. and the more who read, the more who send reveiws! So please send reviews after you read! i'm beggin you!...ok enough of crazy girl rambling let's get to business shall we.**

**Warnings: lemon at beginning (my first attempt to write hard lemon, tell me what u think)  
**

**Pairing: MinaRin  
**

**Don't Like? Still send review!  
**

* * *

**Rin Awakens**

_The blonde hovered over Rin breathing heavy. Sweat appeared on his face followed by a heavy blush, due to all of the friction when their lips met._

"_m-Minato" the child moaned underneath him._

_This sent Minato on fire, heaRing her voice filled with so much lust. He looked deep into her eyes before reaching down to pull her into another heated kiss. To Rin, it felt like magic, if only there was some way to get more out of it. He knew she wasn't going to initiate much of the kiss, so him being the bigger, thought it was his job. Slowly his right hand wandered down tone of Rin's premature breasts. He gave the nipple a light squeeze._

_The movement made Rin gasp, and he took that opportunity to stick his tongue into her mouth. Of course this increased the friction for Rin, having her Senseii's tongue in her mouth while his right hand played with her breast. She moaned into the kiss. Slowly bRinging out her tongue, it met with Minato's warm and larger muscle. She could taste the ramen from this morning that they shared in bed as the two tongue's fought for dominace. His aroma lingered in the air and would've blended perfectly with the sweet smell of sex that would soon appear. _

_**It can't get better than this. **__She thought. Never was she more wrong._

_Ever so slowly, Minato's left hand roamed down to her wet panties._

_Yes! This is what she wanted for so long. And now she had it! Now all he had to go was-_

_****Poof****_

_Minato disappeared in a huge puff of smoke, leaving Rin in disbelief, with her wet sex still burning from the heat. Immediately she knew what would happen next._

_**Damn! Guess this is where I wake up!**_

_And indeed it was. This was where her dream always ended._

At first it was blury, the lights, the noises. It took her a few blinks to clear her vision. When she turned her head and looked over, a food tray and the ivy drip beside her. Immediately she knew that she was in a hospital. _**Damn it! Not again! **_

Rin tried lifting her right arm but, a heavy weight pressed her back down. A hand. She then tried to move her body but another pushed her back down on the bed.

"Just stay still, don't try to move yet." A voice whispered.

Rin knew this voice all to well. It was too deep to be Kakashi's or Obito's voices. She turned her head in the direction of the voice only to see caRing and loving blue eyes looking down on her as she lay sickly on the bed. It was none other than him, the man that gave her the very same dream she just had, leaving her vagina soaked every single night. He was none other than Minato Namikaze.

"M-mina-" his finger gently pressed on her lips.

"ssshhh, don't try to speak yet, Rin"

Rin stared deep into his cerulean eyes, they were so hypnotizing for her. If the brown head had her way, she would swim in them all day. Well, at least that would make her life better, just staRing into his orbs which showed such love and compassion. The only problem would be his permission to do such. Would he let her stare into his eyes like that every day, just like how she was staRing now?

_**Crap! He's looking at me!**_

Noticing this, Rin immediately averted her gaze to the next best thing, the cealing fan slowly dragging it's way around in a circle over and over again. There was so much tension in the air, she could feel it. Somehow, she had to find a way to get rid of it. Finding something to say she tried to open her mouth but realized something, his beautiful, creamy, tan finger still rested on her rosy lips. This gave her a reason to be swept away into her imaginary world locked away in his blue eyes, as she looked up at the blonde with her big brown orbs for an explanation.

Minato obviously understood the confusion written in Rin's face. He swiftly removed his finger from her lips, ridding it of the soft flesh it rested upon.

_**God! Her lips are so….soft.**_

Minato couldn't help but be washed away in her scent, which made such a dead hospital come to life, as well as his dirty thoughts.

_**Kami….she's so damn innocent. Rin-chan, why do you do this to me huh? Why do you look at me with those big beautiful maroon orbs all the time? Looking at your face, do you know what that wants to make me do to you? I honestly don't know what's stopping me from ravishing you every day we train, every night you sleep, whenever your next to me, God! Even right now! **__His perverted mind taunted._

**No Minato stop! She's your student for kami's sake! Not some 2-cent whore! She's still young, still a virgin! What the fuck is wrong with you, you sick bastard! How could you think about holding down your own student and shoving your man hood inside of her virgin hole? That is sick! You have to- NO you NEED to snap out of it! **His good side defended.

He would always have these battles right when he saw Rin. When she was in her most vulnerable state and was about to act on his emotions, these voices would battle for the winning say, until, in the end, when one side took control, Rin would be nowhere to be found. There was always some way that Rin would get away before he could do anything to her. something would always mess it up.

"M-Minato Senseii" yeah, something like that.

"what is it Rin?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry I got in the way…you know, earlier."

Minato stared at her as if she had gone mad. What in the world would convince her to say something so stupid? He folded his fists in anger, giving a death stare, which wasn't meant for her, yet, made her think that she was responsible for it, but she was wrong.

"Rin, don't you Dare say things like that." He scolded.

"B-but Senseii, i-I screwed up and-

"If it wasn't for you, many of us would've died on that mission alone!"

This made Minato think back on all the close encounters to death that they had and how Rin was always there to assist, giving her all into the littlest situation.

"I don't even know how I ended up in that trap anyways!"

"hm" he chuckled "you gave us quite a scare there Rin. I thought I….well _we_ thoguth we lost you."

That two letter word was getting him ticked off now. If only the blonde could hold her and tell how **he **cried his heart out like a little girl when he thought she was gone forever. He wanted to tell her how much **he **missed her for that half hour which seemed like decades, how **he **loved staRing at her sleeping form as her carried her back to konoha, how **he **wanted to stroke her hair, touch all over her, even pull her away from the group to just, make love to her while she was still unconscious. Oh how he wanted to…

"Minato!"

A small yell distracted him from his thoughts. He slowly recovered from his little high, only to realize that all that time, he was looking deep into her eyes. _**Shit!**_

"u-um s-something wrong?" he nervously asked.

_**Did he just stutter?**_ Rin thought. No, that couldn't be humanly possible, could it?

"Why were you just staRing at me like that? Are you alright?" she questioned.

Uh oh! Busted! She had caught him daydreaming into her bRindle eyes. The blonde tried to come up with a reasonable explanation but all he could think of was…_**because you're beautiful, your eyes are dazzling, your hair is so shinny and soft, your skin is so smooth, it makes me want to touch you…. **_He wondered if he should tell her all of this or not.

As he opened his mouth to explain his reasons the door was suddenly jarred opened. _**Phew, saved by the boys **_he thought. The two said boys were none other than a stoic Kakashi and gRinning Obito.

"RIN!" Obito rushed to the girl pulling her into a tight hug, making her let out a silent scream. He was sure not to crush her though. Kakashi gave his usual smirk as he looked at Rin. He sat on the bed next to her.

"you're finally up, sleepy head" he said.

"yeah! Me and Kakashi were so worried about you! We couldn't sleep!" he boasted.

"hah! You mean you couldn't sleep Obito, since you're such a wuss" Kakashi joked. Obito got ticked off.

"what the hell are you getting at Kakashi?" he protested.

"Just telling the truth! Rin, he had to sleep over by my house."

Rin giggled at the embarrassing comment Kakashi gave, but Obito was getting a little too serious now.

"The hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Just admit it. You're. A. Little girl. Obito" he cooed. Obito had his fist up in the air and was about to swing in Kakashi's direction.

"Why you son of a-

"Boys!" Minato yelled. He really wasn't in for any altercations at the moment. It was just the wrong time and place. "Now is not the time to have you're petty disputes. Fighting isn't going to solve anything right now. It's not going to change the fact that Rin is in the hospital. Just be glad that she's live right now will you?"

After heaRing his speech, Obito cooled down a little, he was still screwed though.

"hm. I guess you're right. So when do you think you'll becoming out Rin" Obito questioned.

"Tomorrow actually," Kakashi began "I talked with the doctor this morning. She'll be able to make a full recovery in a week's time, so they'll let her leave tomorrow."

"Great! So we'll be a team again! You hear that Kakashi?" he nugged the grey hair boy's shoulder. " we won't be separated! Hey Rin! Guess what! I heard Lord Sarutobi is giving is giving us another mission! I hear it's an A-rank!"

Rin's eyes lit up in excitement. "really?"

"Obito! Rin still needs her rest, you need to give her some time." Kakashi scolded.

"But Rin, you'll be out tomorrow right? I mean we can still go, it's in a week's time and that's all you need to recover! How does that sound?" Obito gRinned.

"That sounds wonderful!"

"Obito she can barely move properly!" Minato argued.

"S-sure I can! I just need to heal this stupid arm and then- AAH! She screamed in pain as her attempt to get up was futile.

"Careful!" Minato scolded. He couldn't bare to see her in pain anymore. "Don't push yourself!"

"yeah! Relax Rin-chan! You need to be fit for our mission!" Obito chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right Obito" Rin blushed.

Minato caught a glimpse at the expression on both of their faces. He knew how badly Rin wanted to go with them but it wouldn't be possible, unless she really didn't get enough of a beating on the previous mission and she wanted to fulfill her death wish. He had to protest against it.

"…Obito, Rin can't accompany you all on this mission. I'm sorry"

"what? But s-Senseii, it's in a week! She recovers in a week." Obito wined.

"Obito, just because she recovers in a week doesn't mean that she's fit enough to go on the mission with us." Kakashi explained.

"Kakashi's right! It will take her a while until she's able to go on an actual mission." Mianto agreed.

"b-but Minato s-Senseii," Rin started. "I want to-

"No buts. You need time." He replied.

Rin gave a sad pout as she looked up at her Senseii wishing that he could give her this one chance to go with Obito and Kakashi on the mission.

Minato was at his wits end. He couldn't take the cute face she was giving him, nor the way her lips looked as she morphed them into the pout she gave. He couldn't stand the way her brown eyes lost the light in them after heaRing her Senseii say no. _**kami! I swear one night I'm gonna sneek into your room, pull out your eyes out of their sockets and place them in a small jar where I can stare at them all I want if you don't stop looking at me like that. **_…gross much?

"Senseii…it's an important mission, my first A-rank. Please, I want to go!"

"Rin, you cannot go on this mission, you might get even serious injuries this time."

"But that's not fair!"

Rin started to raise her tone of voice. He could hear it. _**Is she really yelling at me? She's got to be possessed! **_Well then, he wasn't going to take no such thing. Let the battle begin!

"I'm your Senseii and I decide what is fair for you!" he roughly put.

"But I want to go on this mission!" her voice gradually raised.

_**Oh hell no! she cannot be shouting at me!**_

"And I said no! forget it Rin! My decision is **final**!" he barked. It seemed that the two completely forgot that Kakashi and Obito were in the room witnessing everything that went on.

"Why are you picking on only me?" she cried.

"Rin that's not my idea!"

"well you don't ever pick on Obito and Kakashi! You're favourites!"

Minato lost it. _**How the hell could she say that? **_All logic just flew out of his head and the worst come backs he could think off took its' place.

"Don't call them that! I don't pick on them because they actually **know** how to handle difficult situations unlike you!" he snarled.

"Oh yeah! so what are you trying to say!"

"What I'm trying to say is simple! Rin, if you can't even handle a simple B-rank that genin would pass with ease, then you would probably get yourself killed **stupidly **in some A-rank!" he growled.

Rin stared at the angry sea blue eyes, completely taken aback from what he just said. _**He thinks that I can't protect myself? He thinks I'm weak? **_Tears began to form in her eyes. Seeing this, Minato completely regretted everything he had just told her.

"o-oh god! Rin I didn't mean it like that i-

"no! I think that's exactly what you meant!"

The two boys noticed the tension between teacher and student and decided it was their cue to leave.

"Um Senseii, m-me and Kakashi will be leaving now." Obito nervously spoke up. Mianto nodded his head in agreement as he watched the two boys exit the room. The door was shut. _**Finaly, some more privacy. **_He thought. the blonde looked back at Rin seeing that she was still crying.

"Look Rin, this is why I didn't want to say this infront of the boys. I didn't want to embarrass you. These were orders from the hokage, to be given an A-rank mission but seeing that it wil take a while for your recovery, I'm going against it." He admitted.

"And who will the boys be paired up with?" she whispered. It broke his heart to see her like this.

"They will be paired up with another team short of men. Don't wory Rin, they'll be fine."

"And what happens after? What happens when I get out of the hospital, do I just sit around my house all day?"

"No, not at all, I'm going to be training you." He responded. At this Rin jumped up. _**Training me?**_

"But Senseii, aren't you going to be on the mission as well?"

"No, I've decided to stay and help you." He smiled at her shocked expression.

"b-but why?" Rin couldn't believe it. The man of her dreams was going to spend his time with her, each and every day. Did she really mean that much to him?

"I'm doing this because you're my pupil and you need more training."

The girl felt a part of her heart tear in half. _**So that's the only reason he wants to train me. **_She couldn't help but let more tears run down her cheeks. Noticing this, Minato held her hand.

"Rin, what's wrong?" he questioned concerned.

"Senseii….am I really that weak? Am I that useless that I need the training that much?"

It seemed that everything Minato had said before about saving their lives on many missions had complestely disappeared from her memory. Now, all she could think of was Pity, it was the only reason Minato decided to stop and help her.

He was shocked at her response and wondered why she would say such. But really why couldn't he counteract it? Why couldn't he tell her the real reason that he wanted to help her out so much, besides the fact of her being his student. He din't know why his obsession had to grow, why he had to be around her so much. Was it because he just wanted to be there for her, or maybe help he in more ways than one. At the time he wasn't sure why he took such a liking towards Rin. But all that didn't matter now. He had to convince her that his choices were of innocent meaning.

"Rin, what would happen if we were to lose you on this mission? What would we do? How could we cope with your death? I'll admit, there were so many times that you would get in our way, so many mission were incomplete because of you, but like I said before, if it wasn't for you, Obito, Kakashi, even me, none of us would be standing here today. Just like you helped us, I want to return the favor of helping you."

Did he really mean that? His actions began to speak louder than his words as he intertwined his fingers with hers, while using the other hand to wipe away the fallen tears.

"Trust me Rin, I wouldn't lie to you about this. So think of my offer as a teacher helping a student, how does that sound?" he asked.

Rin blushed at his confession. She scolded herself for being such a bitch before. Gladly, she squeezed his hand that she had been holding even tighter.

"Ok Senseii, i-I will. I'm sorry for being so rude earlier." She apologized shamefully.

Minato was more than happy to accept her apology. He stroked her hair with his hands and chuckled.

"It's ok Rin, I forgive you, and I'm also sorry for retaliating. We were supposed to be the most mature ones in the group, yet still we argued worse than Obito and Kakashi did. Wouldn't you agree?" He joked.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Now rest, you'll need a lot of energy if you're going to be training under me alone with no one else."

"But don't worry Senseii! This time I'll train hard, and I promise I won't disappoint!"

Minato was shocked at such determination he saw in her, nevertheless very proud.

"…That's my girl!" He then left the room, leaving a heavy red blush painted all over Rin's face. She hoped to god he didn't notice it when he left.

Minato stayed in the waiting room a little while longer, reflecting on the events that just occurred. Maybe, just maybe when he was leaving the room, he could see a blush appear on her face. Was it?...Nah probably just a glitch.

On the way home he just couldn't stop thinking about what would happened in days to come.

_**Rin and me training, together, alone, hmhm I can't wait. **_A smirk covered Minato's face all the way home.

**END**

* * *

**A/N: So tell me what you think. i do apologise for the messy mistakes, give me some constructive critism if u have to, Reviews are more than accepted!  
**

**Next chapter- Training begins!  
**


End file.
